


missing

by PageofD



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos in the Desert Otherworld, M/M, Self-Indulgent, The Desert Otherworld, not in line with canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PageofD/pseuds/PageofD
Summary: Carlos missed Cecil. More than anything.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aleph_Null](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleph_Null/gifts).



> I don't even listen to WTNV anymore  
> I just have some feels and I needed to write  
> and this was the most fitting scenario to write to  
> this is sad and short and has no happy ending  
> though i guess if you know episode 70 then technically it does?
> 
> I wrote this for my husband  
> because i miss him so much it hurts  
> so yknow thats the context
> 
> If yall want, follow me on tumblr: lonelyboyinthelab  
> follow my love: oh-fanon-my-canon
> 
> have a great 2020 yall

Carlos missed Cecil. More than anything, in this otherworldly desert, surrounded by new phenomena and interesting measurements each day, the overriding feeling that Carlos had was loneliness. 

He missed Cecil with a fierce ache in his chest, with a twist in his shoulder, the spot that Cecil always touched right before they kissed. Some days were better than others, but every night Carlos lay awake for hours trying to get used to the lack of another body in his bed. 

He missed simple conversations. Even though they could text, due to the time differences it could take days for him to receive Cecil’s replies, even if they were sent instantly. He missed brushing hair out of Cecil’s eyes as he worked, missed placing a full cup of coffee by his side as he took the last sip of the old one. 

Carlos missed the way Cecil’s whole body smiled, his eyes crinkling, teeth showing off their points, his body stretching upwards and leaning up onto his toes, as if his joy was too much to be contained. In the photos they had exchanged Cecil’s smiled hadn’t reached his eyes in months, years even. It made Carlos’ heart ache, knowing he was the reason behind that smile dimming.

Carlos missed the way Cecil would run his long fingers through his hair, dragging it backwards out of his face, tugging it back into a ponytail and tying it up without ever raising his eyes from his work. Carlos missed being able to pull Cecil’s hair back for him.

Carlos missed the way Cecil would hum to himself as he worked, tapping his fingers, his pen, anything he could tap against the table as he worked, shuffling his sheets around and adding notes to them as he went.

The aches Carlos felt when he thought of Cecil made it easier for him to focus on finding a way back to him, but on some days it makes it too hard. Some days thinking of Cecil made Carlos feel like his heart had stopped, made it feel like his lungs didn’t work or that they no longer accepted air. On those days Carlos had to work on other projects, distract his mind, keep it from wandering back to Cecil.

Carlos knew he was lucky, compared to Dana. He had people around him, had better contact with Cecil, with Night Vale than Dana had, but he also had left more behind than Dana had, and he missed those things dearly. Carlos craved his return to Night Vale, waited for the day that it would happen, hoped he could work it out soon, and hoped that even though it had been a long time Cecil would still be waiting for him, would be welcoming Carlos home with open arms.

All Carlos could hope was that he would be reunited with his love, his dear sweet Cecil, before his aching could become too much for him to bear.


End file.
